


My Xenoscience Studies Range From Urban To Agrarian...

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [6]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Breeding, Changing Tenses, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for The Commander (XCOM), Impregnation, Masturbation, Office Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Psionics, Reader Is The Commander Of XCOM, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, The XCOM Commander Can Be Either Gender But They Have A Penis, Title From Mass Effect 2, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, mass effect references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In a timeline separate from the main branch of the Anthology Set, you, the XCOM Commander, catch Doctor Vahlen masturbating in her office.Naturally, you offer to help her out.
Relationships: The Commander (XCOM) & Doctor Vahlen, The Commander (XCOM)/Doctor Vahlen
Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	My Xenoscience Studies Range From Urban To Agrarian...

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking around with Second-Person because it amuses me to try it out for a change of pace.

//

Doctor Moira Vahlen was masturbating.

There probably was a better way of putting that--or even a better way to introduce the scene, but in all honesty, the important part of this little tale was that a hot, blonde German with a cute little accent was fingering herself in her office. It was, after all, a slow night, here in XCOM’s underground base, all was calm in the Geoscape, and the latest science experiments were right on track, meaning that, for once in her life, Moira Vahlen had nothing to do.

Hence the aforementioned masturbating.

Moaning softly, Moira leaned back in her chair and rubbed her pussy with all the reverence it deserved--okay, and maybe a bit of roughness, she hadn’t had a good dick in  _ ages,  _ and tried very hard to pretend that someone else was fucking her. Alas, between her reputation as being a little psycho - which one  _ had  _ to be when dealing with the alien menace - and the lead scientist attached to XCOM, Moira had absolutely zero willing helpers to aid her in the whole getting off thing, and so after clearing out the labs for the night, she had retired to her office, ostensibly to do some light work.

Masturbating probably counted.

The lights had been turned low, leaving the room mostly in darkness, allowing Moira to focus on herself without being distracted by the things that adorned her office. Mostly of the scientific variety, of course. Sighing softly, Moira continued to rub her pussy, biting back a small feeling of frustration at her inability to get  _ laid.  _ Oh, she would have loved to have been fucked thoroughly, but alas, no such thing was happening, it was just her, and her fingers.

Not an ideal situation, but she was XCOM, she would make do.

//

It was one of  _ those  _ nights.

That wasn’t to say it was a bad night, not necessarily, but it wasn’t a good one either. A good night would’ve been one where you either blew it on sleeping or screwing around, and neither of those things was going on at the moment. It was quite embarrassing on some personal level, no doubt.

You, the Commander of XCOM, bored out of your goddamn skull.

You sighed, and continued walking about the halls of your organization’s underground base. It was good exercise if anything, even if the only people you saw prowling about were the odd security officer and a late-night owl like yourself. On an instinct--or maybe just a whim, you turned down one hall and into the scientific wing of the base, and gently opened the doors to stride on in. It was empty, as was to be expected--most of what XCOM had been researching at this particular time needed...time, how witty of you, to come to fruition, and no amount of scientists huddling over it could make it happen faster. 

Hence the empty state of the room.

Just as you thought about leaving, you heard a noise, a soft, little whimper.  _ Huh, I thought everyone in this wing went to bed.  _ You thought, reaching out gingerly with your psionic senses, finding another in the ethereal void that was the otherworldly power’s dimension, and with a smile, you realized it was Vahlen.  _ Ah, of course.  _ You thought, smiling to yourself as you walked with renewed purpose toward your Chief Scientist’s office. She was no doubt hard at work, and well, maybe it would do her some good to have a little bit of company on this late night. So, without a care in the world, you walked over to the good Doctor’s office, slid open the door with a wave of your fingers-

-and got an eyeful of your doctor, her hand down her pants.

Moira hadn’t noticed you, not at all, and for a moment, you were tempted to turn around and leave. But then the good doctor moaned, a soft, low, sweet thing, and something inside of you sparked. And before you knew it-

“Conducting some studies, Doctor?”

-you were speaking, stepping into the room and gently, carefully locking the door behind you, correcting your Chief Scientist’s little mistake. Moira’s head jerked up from its place, and she stared at you, eyes wide as she took in the sight of her superior observing her. “C-Commander!” She gasped, and even in the dim lighting of her office, you could tell she was blushing. “This is not what it looks like!”

“Relax, Moira, I’m not going to um...chew you out or whatever.” You said, waving your hand idly in the air. “But I can see you’re doing something rather...important.” You closed the distance, stepping just in front of the good doctor’s desk, and gave her a smile. “I assume there’s a reason you’re doing it here, and not your personal quarters?”

“Well, I wasn’t feeling tired when the shift ended, so I chose to retire here to my office to do some...work…” Went the scientist, and you couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“I can see you’re very hard at work.” You hummed, daring for just a moment to look down at Moira’s state of affairs. Her hand was down her pants, no doubt rubbing her pussy, and her clothes were quite disheveled. “Would you like some help?”

_ Oh shit. I did not seriously just say that. _ You thought, a moment before you clasped a hand over your mouth. Moira’s eyebrows lifted up, just a little bit, and then, with a little smile, she spoke.

“I would appreciate your aid in this endeavor, Commander.” Purred the scientist, taking her hand out of her pants and standing up. “I must confess, I’ve not had anyone to...couple with for quite some time, and-’

“-you want something other than your fingers for a change?” You asked, relief and confidence pouring through you in equal measure as you circled the desk and came face to face with Vahlen. 

“Oh, yes, very much so.” Moira breathed. “Please, Commander, help me.”

“Of course, Doctor.” You said, before you leaned forward to kiss her. Moira’s lips were soft, wet, a little bit warm, as you began to make out with your subordinate, your hands moving to undo her pants in proper fashion. “It’s a bit nippy tonight, so I’ll not take all your clothes off…” You teased, gently pushing Moira against the wall and pinning her there with your body. 

Your Chief Scientist gave as good as she got, returning the kiss with equal fervor, her hands going down to your pants to undo them. You gasped, your breath hitching as her fingers idly brushed against your clothed cock. At this confirmation, Vahlen pushed your pants down entirely and let your cock out of it’s cloth confines. 

“My my, Commander…” Hummed the scientist, eagerly attempting to align her pussy with your length. “...I see you’re quite excited to see me.”

“I’m always happy to see you, Moira.” You whispered, using one hand to caress her face as the other came to rest against her hip, thumb rubbing softly against it. “You’re my favorite person in this base…” The good doctor smiled in response, and then gently pulled you forward, letting you slide inside of her. 

“Oh…” Gasped the blonde, as you took the initiative and began to thrust, gently fucking your Chief Scientist. “...that is so much better than my fingers.” The praise made you smile, and so you kissed Vahlen, gazing into her eyes as you fucked her against the wall, doing your best to make her feel good. You thrust, gently and sweetly at first, before heightening it just a bit, properly fucking Vahlen. 

Your Chief Scientist had such a pleased, relieved look in her eyes. “God, I haven’t been fucked this good in ages-” She breathed, moaning as her hands came up to wrap around you for better leverage. “-so good…”

“You feel amazing, Moira.” You moaned between kisses, indeed, the beautiful blonde’s pussy feels so good around your cock, coating your length with her wetness. Her lovely warmth wraps around your cock so well, and in turn, you fill her so well, like you two were made for each other, and if the look on her face is any indication, perhaps you were.

“Commander, Commander! Oh-” Moira moans, her cute little noises heightening in pitch. You gently reach out with your psionics and know that she’s getting close. She was a part of the way there when you um...intruded on her private time, but your ministrations have done so much more for her. “-I’m getting close.” She gasps, and you can’t help but smile.

“I want you to come for me, Moira.” You whisper, kissing both her cheeks before settling back upon her lips. You feel her pussy flutter about your length, and you can’t help but moan softly at the delightful sensation, itself pushing you close to your own peak.

“And I want you to come inside of me, Commander.” Moira gasps, mewling as she begins to peak. “I want to feel you fill me, claim me…”

The rest of her soft words are lost on you as you cheerfully acquiesce to her plea, you thrust faster, more so now that the blonde is downright about to orgasm. You thrust, once, twice, and then Moira cums in your arms, her howl of delight muffled as she hits her peak, pulling you over into your own. 

“God, yes…” 

Moira moans the aforementioned between kisses, as the orgasm that jolts her body washes away all of her sexual frustration. She mewls and wraps her legs around your hips, holding you in place as you fill her with your cum. Your pleasure mixes with hers, and you lay so many kisses on her beautiful face that you lose track. This goes on and on for a minute, maybe two, or three or four or more, and then you and your beloved scientist come back down to Earth, breathing and gasping heavily in each other’s arms.

“...that was amazing, Commander.” Moira whispers, as you give her a kiss. The scientist smiles, hums contentedly and snuggles against you as you carefully let her back down. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, Doctor-” You tease, when the blonde yawns. “-can’t have you falling asleep here in your office.”

“My room’s on the other side of the base…” The now-sleepy doctor drawls. You shrug, pull her clothes up just enough to be presentable before doing the same to your own, and then pick her up bridal-style.

“Fortunately, mine is closer.” You mention, carrying Vahlen out of the Science wing and towards your own quarters. As it turns out, she’s still got a bit of energy in her, as the both of you collide again the moment you tumble into bed, and you definitely don’t get any sleep with what happens next.

(You’re definitely not aware of the tiny little spark of life that has taken root in Moira’s womb, either.)

//

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of finding actual porn of Vahlen, which was amusing to see, to say the least.


End file.
